Episodes
RWBY is an American anime web series created by Monty Oum and produced by Rooster Teeth Productions. Episodes of the series are viewable in their entirety on Rooster Teeth's website and on YouTube. The series is also simulcast concurrent with the public release of the show on anime streaming website Crunchyroll. There are sixteen episodes in Volume 1. However, the episodes vary greatly in length. Episodes 1, 8, 15 and 16 are around eleven minutes long, and all other episodes are split into approximately six-minute halves. Volume 1 ran from July 18th to November 7th, 2013, after which it was released on DVD and Blu-ray. Volume 2 features twelve episodes. However, in this volume, all of the released episodes are full length, twelve-to-fifteen-minute episodes, rather than being split into halves. Volume 2 ran from July 24th to October 30th, 2014, after which it was released on DVD and Blu-ray. Volume 3 also features twelve episodes of around sixteen minutes in length; however, "End of the Beginning" ran just over 28 minutes in length, making it the longest RWBY episode in the series thus far. The first episode of the third volume premiered on October 24th, 2015, and the finale premiered on February 13th, 2016. Volume 4 continued the format of twelve episodes, each usually around sixteen to twenty minutes, the exception being the finale again, "No Safe Haven", which ran over 27 minutes. The first episode of Volume 4, "The Next Step", premiered on October 22nd, 2016, and the finale came out on February 4th, 2017. Volume 5 premiered on October 14th, 2017 with three shorts premiering beforehand. It finished with 14 episodes total, two more than previous years.Rooster Teeth's Twitter The finale premiered on January 20th, 2018. Volume 6 premiered on October 27th, 2018 with one short premiering beforehand.RTX 2018 RWBY Friday Panel It had 13 episodes total with a one-week break for Christmas.Evan Bregman's Twitter The finale was scheduled for January 26th, 2019.Kerry Shawcross' blog post Unlike the previous Volumes, Volume 6 was not released on YouTube alongside its Rooster Teeth website release. Instead, it was slated to release alongside Volume 7 but on Roosterteeth's YouTube channel for animation.https://roosterteeth.com/post/52029910 Volume 6 was released entirely for premium/free users on Crunchyroll June 25th, 2019. Volume 7 is scheduled to premiere on November 2nd, 2019.RTX 2019 RWBY Panel There will be 13 episodes. Trailers There were four trailers released leading up to the premiere of RWBY. Each trailer is referred to by a certain color and features a character respective to that color. }} }} }} }} }} ''RWBY'' Volume 1 }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Volume 2 }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Volume 3 }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Volume 4 }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Volume 5 }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }}}} Volume 6 }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Volume 7 }} ''RWBY: World of Remnant'' RWBY: World of Remnant is an ongoing series, documenting various areas, beings and objects in Remnant. ''RWBY Chibi'' RWBY Chibi is a non-canon spin-off featuring light-hearted RWBY-themed comedy shorts. ''RWBY: Volume 1–3: The Beginning'' The first three volumes were recut for Japanese TV broadcast as RWBY: Volume 1–3: The Beginning. RWBY: Volume 1–3: The Beginning premiered on Tokyo MX and on Japanese video streaming services on July 8, 2017. The show features the Japanese dub voices from the home video releases for RWBY.https://otakumode.com/dictionary/rwby-volume-1-3-the-beginning Episodes are available to watch on Crunchyroll, as the service simulcasted the episodes soon after their Japanese air dates. The series serves as a "digest" version of the Beacon Arc. Some scenes are cut to fit a traditional television episode run time. The episodes "The Badge and The Burden", "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2", "Jaunedice", "Jaunedice, Pt.2", "Forever Fall" and "Forever Fall, Pt.2" were left out completely. *Episode 1 covers "Ruby Rose", "The Shining Beacon", "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2", "The First Step" and "The First Step, Pt.2". *Episode 2 covers "The Emerald Forest", "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" and "Players and Pieces". *Episode 3 covers "The Stray" and "Black and White". *Episode 4 covers "Best Day Ever", "Welcome to Beacon" and "A Minor Hiccup". *Episode 5 covers "Painting the Town..." and "Extracurricular". *Episode 6 covers "Burning the Candle" and "Dance Dance Infiltration". *Episode 7 covers "Field Trip", "Search and Destroy" and "Mountain Glenn". *Episode 8 covers "No Brakes" and "Breach". *Episode 9 covers "Round One", "New Challengers..." and "It's Brawl in the Family". *Episode 10 covers "Lessons Learned", "Never Miss a Beat" and "Fall". *Episode 11 covers "Beginning of the End" and "Destiny". *Episode 12 covers "PvP", "Battle of Beacon" and "Heroes and Monsters". *Episode 13 covers "Heroes and Monsters" and "End of the Beginning". ''RWBY Complete'' "RWBY Complete" is the volumes of "RWBY" presented as full-length, feature films without chapter breaks and credits. The Complete versions of the first four volumes were originally released on the DVDs and Blu-rays for the volumes as movie versions. Rooster Teeth would later repackage them as "Complete" on their website and Animation YouTube channel, including the later volumes. References Category:Episodes Category:Browse Category:Media